Discoveries
by Level X
Summary: Gray and Natsu discover yaoi. It's a strange world out there. Drabbly.


**Disclaimer: ...Yeah, I'd own Fairy Tail if Hiro Mashima would ever let me get near him again... *mutters* Stupid restraining order...**

**So I don't. The end.**

**Title:** Discoveries

**Summary:** Gray and Natsu discover yaoi. It's a strange world out there.

**Genre: **Humor

**A/N:** SUP PEOPLES! See, Cindy, it doesn't work. Saying sup peoples doesn't work. Whatever. Ok, this is for my thirty day challenge. PEOPLE. I AM NOT GOING TO LIVE THROUGH THE REST OF THIS. I have no more creativity fluids. I DON'T. Oh, and I also finished YET ANOTHER drawing! I don't like it. But then again, I don't like most of my drawings. Oh well. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, and the excerpts from fics I use here, well they're not mine. Credits at bottom. I didn't write them. Also, I don't want to frighten you people who... have more innocent minds. That's why there are no lemons. Um... Yeah. Only here cuz it adds to everything, and just because. :3

* * *

"What the..." Natsu was looking at some interesting... stuff he found online. "What's this... why... how..." To other people, he looked pretty calm. On the inside, though, he was burning up.

"Oi flame brain! Whatcha doin?" Ah. Gray. The person he wanted to see least.

"Um..."

"What's this?" Gray asked, peering over Natsu's shoulder at the screen. Slowly, as his eyes moved down the screen, his face got redder and redder. "Natsu..." he started, "What's this?"

Natsu gulped. "Um... they call it 'yaoi'."

"Mhmm. And why, may I ask," Gray was now staring at Natsu, his eyes cold, his face burning, "are they about... _us_?!"

Natsu opened his mouth, but his words got trapped in his throat. "Uh..."

"'Natsu's fiery body pressed hard against Gray's cold back. The ice mage laced his fingers within Natsu's hand, dragging the hot hands away from the belt loops and over the hardened abs of his bare stomach, giving the dragon slayer a tantalizing feel of flesh. He glanced over his shoulder to see a flush the same color as Natsu's pink hair light up his soft cheeks. Two points for him!'" Gray quoted. "Natsu... Why are you looking at this?"

Natsu couldn't hold it back any longer. His face was as red as blood (have to use something other than a tomato), and he started to stutter. "B-because I-I was just playing online and su-suddenly this p-popped up..."

"Mhmm. What else you got there?" He clicked the back button. "What's this? 'Fast, like a raptor swooping in to attack a snowfox, Natsu dived down and kissed Gray hard enough to make the raven-haired boy instantly moan from the pain to his busted lip.'"

By this time, both boys were furiously blushing, but Gray continued pressing back. "WHAT THE- WHAT IS THIS? Hmm... 'Gray reached forward, and his fingers grasped into the soft pink hair. He felt Natsu give a small gasp, and Gray took it to his advantage. His tongue darted out, just a little, enough to show Natsu what more they could do if he was up to trying it. The dragon slayer was not about to act timid. He felt the moistness lick his upper lip, and he opened his mouth to invite Gray to try more.' ...Natsu..."

The dragon slayer whimpered. "...yeah?"

"Why-why would they-why would _you_ want to look at this?!"

"G-Gray, I don't! It's just- I came upon it and- AH! I-I-I _accidentally_ clicked some stuff! And then this," he gestured toward the screen, "happened!"

"Mhmm..." Gray didn't sound like he was convinced. "And it's not because you actually _like_ this stuff?"

"O-of course not!" The stutter in Natsu's voice was _very_ suspicious...

"Right." Gray started walking away.

"G-Gray! It's not what you think!" Natsu's voice had a desperate undertone to it.

Gray never stopped walking. Instead, he turned back with a smirk and said "I never said anything about that," and kept walking, leaving a boiling Natsu behind him.

"That Gray..." he muttered. He turned back to the computer screen, his fingers itching. "Well... I guess a little more won't hurt..."

Natsu was up the whole night.

* * *

**FIRST, ALL CREDIT FOR THE EXCERPTS GRAY QUOTED GOES TO **_**Wild Rhov**_**, A WONDERFUL PERSON. :3 SHE WROTE THEM. I DID NOT. I USED THEM WITH HER AWESOME PERMISSION.**

**Go check _Wild Rhov_ out! She's an AWESOME author, and her stories are just so... CREATIVE! Check her out!**

**Ok, second, I must tell you I support yaoi. But I don't really do lemons. And that kinda stuff... My mind is not... suited for that. But I did what I had to, and Wild Rhov is awesome. The end.**

**Please review! Rachel... don't. Say. Anything.**


End file.
